The Miracle
by Kiyuchire
Summary: —Fic ini terdedikasi untuk mereka yang melupakan Tuhan sang pencipta. Fic ini tidak mengandung rasisitas sedikitpun / Sakura Haruno, memiliki banyak kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membawakannya pada sedikitpun rasa bahagia. Tidak. Hingga Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat bernama Uchiha Sasuke


Mata _emerald-_nya menyirat kesedihan mendalam. Dengan bengkakan yang menghiasi kantung mata, bukti nyata bahwa ia sempat menangis dengan amat keras. Beberapa tetes keringat pun mulai nampak jatuh melewati pipi-nya yang berkelap.

Ia ingin berteriak, sebisa mungkin ia ingin berteriak sepuasnya. Ia benar-benar butuh tempat untuk mengadu segala beban hidup.

Perlahan, ia mulai berdiri dan melempar tali tersebut ke sebuah tempat di langit-langit. Ia mengikat erat tali itu dan mulai mengambil kursi untuk melancarkan aksi. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap hal tersebut dapat menguatkan hatinya menerima segala resiko yang akan diterimanya.

Ia tahu bahwa resiko atas kelakuannya ini amat besar, ia amat tahu. Tetapi, ada banyak hal yang terus mendorongnya untuk sanggup melakukan hal hina tersebut.

Ia mulai menengadah, menatap langit-langit dengan kosong. Ia menyentuh tali tersebut dengan amat erat, berusaha meletakkan tali tersebut tepat di lehernya –tempat di mana nadinya berada.

"Enggg..,"

Ia mulai mendesah kesakitan. Berharap erangan kecilnya dapat mewakili rasa sakitnya terhadap kejamnya sang belati yang menghujam tepat di hati nurani.

–_**Tesss! **_

Ia tahu ia memang tak mungkin sanggup menahan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan sakit dan perih menjadi satu dalam perasaannya yang terhujani kejamnya takdir. Diwakili dengan bulir air mata yang mulai berjatuhan secara perlahan.

Ia harus sanggup melakukan ini semua.

Ia harus sanggup menahan ini semua.

_Apakah Tuhan itu sungguh ada? Kalau iya, kenapa Ia tidak memperdulikan umatnya yang sedang menderita saat ini?_

Ia –Haruno Sakura memiliki hidup yang amat mendekati kata sempurna. Otak jenius, harta dan tahta, bahkan paras cantik tiada cela menghiasi kesempurnaannya.

–tapi , bukankah hal tersebut tidak selalu menjamin sebuah kebahagiaan?

Penderitaan.

Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari benaknya. Teman-teman yang mendekatinya hanya karena harta, keluarga yang tak pernah memperdulikan ia kecuali saat-saat menguntungkan bisa datang darinya. Apa itu bisa di sebut sempurna? Ayolah, itu hanya pantas disebut sebagai kepalsuan hidup. Menyedihkan, eh?

Bukankah lebih baik mengakhirinya saja? Dengan begitu, gadis itu bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan dan memprotes tentang segalanya.

_Apa Tuhan itu sungguh adil? Kalau ya, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada yang merasakan sedih? Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada miskin? Kenapa di dunia ini ada kepalsuan?_

–_**BRUKK!**_

Ia terjatuh.

Secara ajaib tali penghubung dunia akhiratnya terputus begitu saja. Menimbulkan luka lain di atas luka terdalamnya.

Ia langsung menekuk lututnya dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya itu. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanda ia sudah mulai menangis. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya usaha bunuh dirinya gagal hanya karena hal yang tak masuk akal. Bahkan, hal bodoh seperti ia tidak berani melakukannya menjadi salah satu alasan konyolnya.

"Kenapa...," bibirnya bergerak. Membentuk sebuah nada lirih yang menyiratkan berbagai rasa perih dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil? Kenapa Tuhan masih ingin membiarkan aku hidup di dunia tak adil ini?" Ia berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya walau beberapa bulir air matanya mulai tumpah.

"Apa Kau takut bertemu denganku? Apa Kau senang melihatku menderita seperti ini? Apa Kau membenciku, Tuhan?" lanjutnya lagi tetap dengan suara yang bergetar. Apakah–

"Kalau ya, aku ingin kau tahu! Aku jauh lebih membencimu!"

–_**JEGGERR!**_

–semua opininya tersebut sepenuhnya salah?

_**.**_

_**A remake fic dedicated for event in group "Berbagi fanfic SasuSaku" in Facebook**_

_**The original one can check in my stories (Published 2 years ago) with title "**__**神の公正でしょうか**__**?"**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**The miracle (Original and this remake) **__**© Kiyuchire**_

_**Fic yang tercipta untuk mendekatkan kita kepada sang pencipta. Tuhan YME**_

_**Fic ini sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasisitas. Karena sejujurnya saya benci akan hal tersebut.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itadakimasu!**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berjalan melewati sebuah trotoar untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Rambutnya bahkan bergoyang mengikuti arah gerak sang pemilik.

Wajahnya masih dengan ekspresi datar, namun tak mampu menutupi siratan matanya yang nampak begitu kesepian, pun kesedihan.

Ia masih tetap teringat bahkan meratapi nasibnya yang terbilang malang. Hn? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal gadis itu memiliki kesempurnaan. Mungkin itu yang tumbuh dibenak setiap orang saat melihat sosok Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kita dapat hidup dengan kepalsuan? Dan, bukankah setiap manusia memiliki masalahnya tersendiri?

Teman-teman yang berpura-pura ramah dan peduli pada 'siapa' ia. Coba kalau dia bukan seorang Sakura Haruno, apa ada yang mau menemaninya lagi dan bertingkah ramah?

Terakhir kali ia menanggapi keramahan seorang pria, ia malah terpuruk karena sebuah pengkhianatan. Kepalsuan cinta yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya tambah membenci dunia dan bahkan sang pencipta semesta.

Apa itu yang bisa disebut sebagai kesempurnaan?

Ia hanya berjalan menundukkan kepala. Karena ia sedang menundukkan kepala, ia dapat melihat tali sepatunya yang tercopot. Refleks, ia langsung menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya tanpa mengingat kini ia sedang berada di tengah jalan raya.

Dan, ia tidak menyadari–

"Nona! Awas!"

–_**CKITT!**_

–bahwa hal tersebut menjadi pembukaan awalnya yang amat membenci Tuhan dan segala ciptaannya. Mungkin, peringatan dari sang penguasa telah turun?

.

_Di dunia ini terdapat dua perasaan menanggapi suatu hal, yaitu benci, atau suka._

_Bagian manakah yang sering kalian rasakan?_

.

Gadis yang merupakan peran utama cerita ini yang membenci Tuhan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya Rumah Sakit Haruno milik keluarganya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sakura hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya –ia sangat tidak suka diantar dengan mobil pribadinya, terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Seketika, keadaan menjadi gelap. Dan ketika ia sadar, baju putihnya telat ternodai oleh warna merah darah dan bau anyir.

Sebelumnya, ia mengira bahwa ialah yang telah atau akan menjadi almarhum, namun hipotesisnya salah ketika beberapa suara teriakan dan sirine ambulans mengiangi gendangnya.

Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya dan sang penabrak kabur begitu saja.

Tentu saja Sakura bertanggung jawab dengan menelepon orangtuanya dan membawa jasad pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu ke dalam rumah sakit keluarganya.

Seorang tidak bertanggung jawab atas perilakunya yang membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

Pengecut.

Membuat Sakura makin memandang rendah bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal. Puncak kekesalan Sakura hadir ketika mendengar dari ayahnya kalau pria yang merupakan penolongnya itu adalah seorang tunawisma yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Ck! Kekesalan Sakura terhadap Tuhan benar-benar memuncak. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan membiarkan orang tunawisma yang tak memiliki keluarga itu harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini?

Dan mengapa ada orang senaif dan sebodoh laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya? Hah! Mungkin ketika laki-laki itu sadar, ia akan menyesal telah menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit demi gadis pengharap baka seperti Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh," tegunnya lemah dengan tatapan nanar.

**"Haruno... Sakura?"**

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang seolah memanggilnya. Mulut Sakurapun menganga ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan tak lazim di depan matanya.

Seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan celana kain yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Entah dimana.

Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ada hal aneh pada punggung pria itu.

**"Kau bisa melihatku?"** tanya sosok di depan mata Sakura itu. Sakurapun hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ia tak percaya akan yang ia lihat saat ini.

Apalagi sebuah sayap burung yang melekat pada punggung laki-laki berambut _emo _tersebut. Apa ia sedang mengalami halusinasi karena masih _shock _dengan yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu?

**"Hey! Aku bertanya! Kau bisa melihatku?"** Tanya sosok itu lagi dan Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memberhentikan taksi yang lewat di dekatnya.

'_Aku pasti salah lihat! Pasti...! Mungkin aku sedang berkhayal! Tak mungkin benda itu benar-benar ada. Melihatnya? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada malaikat di bumi ini,'kan?'_ pikir Sakura

**"Hey! Aku bicara padamu! He-hey!"** ucap sosok tersebut masih tak di hiraukan oleh Sakura. Sakura masih saja melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki taksi yang akhirnya melaju meninggalkan 'sosok' bersayap itu

"**Haruno... Sakura, eh?" **sosok itu hanya tersenyum sejenak dan menghilang begitu saja.

_._

_Dunia tempat kita berpijak memang tak pernah adil._

_Untuk menghadapi dunia yang egois, kita harus menjadi egois yang hebat, pun munafik._

_._

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur berukuran _king size_-nya itu dengan kasar. Ia mulai menangis dan berteriak di dalam bantal 'seperti biasa'nya

"Ayah dan ibu bodoh" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Air matanya tetap mengucur deras dari mata hijaunya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dengan pedang kejam bernama kekecewaan yang menancap tepat di hati.

"Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dari pada waktu mereka untukku?" erangnya lagi seraya mengingat hal yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu ketika ayah dan ibunya berkata tidak akan pulang malam ini. Ini benar-benar gila, ia kesepian! Ia tidak suka berada sendirian dalam istana sepi bagai kuburan ini! Ia butuh seseorang!

Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam bantal.

Perlahan, ia mulai mengubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi posisi duduk. Sebuah perasaan muncul mengelilingi setiap lorong sepi di hatinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya merasa sesak yang amat sangat.

Ia mengambil gunting kuning yang selalu ia letakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kanannya. Gunting kuning itupun ia arahnya ke urat nadi kirinya.

_Emerald-_nya mulai terpejam. Tersembunyi dalam balutan daging yang selalu melekat kuat membantunya bersembunyi dari kepahitan hidup.

"Sial!"

–_**PLETANGG!**_

Ia melempar asal gunting tersebut. Sekali lagi, usahanya tak berhasil.

Seperti biasa, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di kepalan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh nampak sangat kacau. Sangat kacau. Berharap setiap kelakuan frustasinya dapat menghilangkan kepedihannya sejenak, minimal sanggup mewakili perasaannya.

Dahulu keluarganya tak seperti ini, keluarganya hanyalah sebuah keluarga sederhana yang hangat. Hingga suatu hari ibunya menolong seorang nenek tua yang memberi keluarganya sebuah warisan. Dan hal itu mengubah segalanya. Ayah dan ibunya pun melanjutkan _study_-nya yang sempat terhambat sewaktu mereka masih muda. Ketika kembali dari _study-_nya, hidup Sakura berubah 100% menjadi sangat mewah karena ayah dan ibunya menjadi dokter yang akhirnya memiliki rumah sakit.

Awalnya Sakura nyaman-nyaman saja akan perubahan ekonominya itu. Namun lama-kelamaan, ia mulai merasakan orangtuanya telah menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya dan lebih tertarik pada pekerjaan mereka. Semenjak itu, sosok Sakura yang selalu semangat dan ceria berubah drastis menjadi pendiam dan pemurung.

Ia mulai sadar orang-orang di sekitarnya memanfaatkannya. Ia muak. Benar-benar muak. Andai waktu bisa ia putar kembali, ia pasti akan menyuruh ibunya untuk tidak menolong nenek tua itu.

Ia pasti akan menyuruh ibunya tetap di rumah saat itu. Dan saat ini juga pasti ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan.

**"Hey..."**

Sebuah suara sukses membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha mencari sumber suara yang telah mengusiknya sejenak.

Dan, mulutnya mulai bergetar tak percaya terhadap sosok yang terbias sempurna dalam bola matanya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya!" ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya tadi siang, di tambah bagaimana sosok ini bisa tahu rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya?

Seingatnya, ia sudah mengunci rapat kamarnya.

**"Sasuke. Panggil saja aku begitu," **sosok itu menjawab seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan... apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau malaikat?" lanjut Sakura dengan suara yang sangat kecil hampir berbisik.

"**Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Sepertinya, memang begitu,"** jawab sosok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Sakurapun langsung dengan cepat membanting tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Mimpi... ini pasti mimpi... _pikirnya.

Iapun langsung terlelap begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan hal yang sedang di lakukan Sakura.

_Mungkin Sakura terlalu lelah hingga hingga tidur secepat itu?_ pikir Sasuke yang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya sejenak. Berusaha meraih untaian halus berwarna _pink _yang menghiasi kepala Sakura yang sudah nampak terjun ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Namun–

–tangan tersebut justru tidak mampu menyentuh surai sakura tersebut.

.

_Bukankah hidup dalam kemunafikan dapat membuat kita lebih baik?_

_Bukankah jaman ini sudah menjadi jaman di mana si baik adalah orang bodoh, dan orang pintar adalah yang pandai menipu?_

_._

Sakurapun mulai menghela nafas lagi ketika melewati jalanan perempatan yang terbilang sempit. Ia terpaksa melewati tempat itu karena jalan yang biasa ia lewati sedang di tutup karena ada kecelakaan.

"Merepotkan," pikirnya karena ia jadi harus berjalan kaki sejauh ini setelah melihat keadaan orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. Sudah satu bulan semenjak hal konyol itu terjadi pada Sakura. Orang yang menolongnya masih terdiam kaku di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang terbalut perban.

Apa Sakura pernah menjenguknya? Tentu saja pernah tapi tidak sering.

Dia muak apabila bertemu dengan orangtuanya yang pasti sedang sibuk. Setiap bertemu dengan orangtuanya di rumah sakit, hati Sakura terasa amat sakit mengingat orangtua Sakura yang peduli pada orang lain tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sungguh, Tuhan begitu kejam kepadanya.

**"Hey,"** ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah asal suara itu.

Ah, ternyata itu hanya 'malaikat' yang mengikutinya selama satu bulan ini.

**"Kau nampak kurang baik,"** lanjutnya lagi. Entah seberapa bencinya Tuhan terhadap Sakura sehingga ia harus di ikuti oleh malaikat yang berisik ini.

Sakurapun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Malaikat bernama Sasuke itu tak akan mengerti. Tak akan! Siapa yang akan mengerti masalah Sakura?

Bahkan Tuhan yang di katakan selalu mengerti umatnya saja tidak mengerti keinginan Sakura. Benci, itu yang di rasakan Sakura sampai sekarang.

Ia benci terhadap dunia ini. Benci terhadap kehidupannya. Pula, terhadap sang pencipta.

_**SRETTT!**_

_Emerald-_nya mengecil ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tasnya dengan paksa.

Jambret! Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengikuti anak kecil yang di duga telah merampas hak miliknya itu.

Bukan, bukan karena Sakura menginginkan tasnya kembali, ia benci dengan hal berbau seperti ini. Di tambah pencurinya adalah anak kecil. Ck! Sepertinya anak kecil itu harus di ceramahi agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang di kejarpun terjatuh karena tersengkat sebongkah batu. Hal itu membuka kesempatan bagus untuk Sakura mengunci pergerakkan anak kecil itu.

"Kau masih kecil, kenapa kau melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan mulai menarik tasnya kembali.

Anak kecil itupun mulai mengubah posisi terjatuhnya ke posisi duduk. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Tiba-tiba setetes demi setetes airpun jatuh dari wajah anak kecil itu. Sakura hanya menatap kaget dan bingung.

"Ma-maaf kak... Aku di paksa oleh ayahku _–hiks _kalau tidak... kalau tidak... _–hiks_ aku... aku... aku tidak akan dapat makan malam _hiks hiks,_" ucap anak itu sedikit terbata-bata karena suaranya bercampur dengan isak tangisnya.

Sakurapun hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan menyondorkan sejumlah uang kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangkat kepala dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Ambillah. Karena aku yang memberikan, kau tidak mencurinya, 'kan? Lain kali kau jangan ikuti keinginan ayahmu yang brengsek itu," ucap Sakura dan anak kecil itu hanya menunduk.

"Tak usah malu. Aku memberikan kau dengan ikhlas," lanjut Sakura dan anak itu mengambil uang pemberian Sakura dengan agak malu-malu. Anak itupun berterimakasih dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya menatap punggung kecil anak yang sedang berlari itu.

**"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga ya?"** ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ah! Tentu saja. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau daritadi ada si malaikat?

**"Ternyata, kau baik ya. Tuhan pasti menyukaimu,"** lanjut Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggertakan giginya menanggapi hipotesis menyebalkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itu membuatnya muak.

"Suka? Suka membuatku menderita kurasa," balas Sakura dengan nada sinis.

**"Hn?"** Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung. Oh ya! Tentu saja. Selama ini Sasuke belum tahu kalau Sakura adalah Pembenci Tuhan.

"Kau lihat tadi? Tuhan itu tak sebaik yang ada di pikiranmu. Kalau Tuhan memang baik, kenapa harus ada yang menderita seperti tadi?" ucap Sakura seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada anak kecil tadi.

_Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan baik sementara ia membiarkan ada anak kecil menderita sehingga terpaksa berbuat dosa seperti itu? Bukankah berarti Tuhan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam Neraka?_

"**Eh? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Tuhan itu baik. Kau tahu? Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Sakura,"** balas Sasuke dengan nada yang kurang yakin. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa merasakan kebencian Sakura yang mendalam terhadap Tuhan.

"Indah pada waktunya? Kau lihat? Tuhan sangat membenciku hingga merenggut segalanya dariku," ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan kini benar-benar telah lenyap tertelan waktu.

**"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Tuhan pasti punya rencana untukmu,"** jawab Sasuke agak kurang yakin terhadap ucapannya mengingat yang di depannya adalah Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat membenci Tuhan dengan amat sangat.

Padahal ia tahu, Sakura bukan orang yang jahat, Ia hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya nampak terlihat jahat.

Apa kau menganggapnya gila? Buktinya, Sakura masih peduli pada oranglain seperti anak kecil tadi,'kan?

"Ya... Rencana membuatku lebih menderita lagi," balas Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga rambut merah muda sepunggungnya berterbangan mengikuti arah gerak Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam mematung dengan tatapan yang amat sulit didefinisikan.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di tikungan kanan. Kakinya seolah tak bisa bergerak melihat 2 insan di depan matanya yang nampak sangat mesra.

Mulutnya terus bergetar hingga tangannya menutupinya.

**"Kau kenapa?"** ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih mematung. Sasuke pun melihat ke arah yang di lihat oleh Sakura, ia menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang terkuncir.

Gadis berambut pirang itupun mulai membuka matanya sedikit, matanya langsung membesar sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang tertangkap lensa matanya. Gadis itupun langsung mendorong pelan kekasihnya yang mulai terbingung.

"Ino? Ada apa?" ucap pria yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Sa-Sakura," ucap gadis bernama Ino itu agak terbata-bata. Pria itupun langsung menengok ke arah kanan –arah yang di lihat oleh kekasihnya.

Dan, manik kelamnya membiaskan dengan jelas sosok Sakura yang terdiam mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya Sakura, tidak dengan sosok lain yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"He-hey! Hehe. Maaf mengganggu," Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Sakura... Maaf...," guman gadis bernama Ino itu mendekati Sakura.

Sakurapun hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi tatapan iba milik Yamanaka Ino. Tubuhnya sangat ingin melangkah menjauhi mereka berdua yang telah memadu kasih, pun menaburkan garam dalam luka-luka milik Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak peka kalau sebenarnya kau dan Sai saling mencintai," ucap Sakura menghela nafas kecil dan mulai mengukir senyum paksa, "ayolah. Jangan begitu. Haha!"

Walaupun kata-kata yang terlontar terdengar manis, namun hal tersebut tak cukup manis untuk menutup siratan kekecewaan mendalam yang tersembunyi dalam nada riangnya. Walau Sakura berusaha menahan air mata kekecewaannya, namun itu tak cukup untuk menahan rasa sakit tak terkira.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakurapun hanya menatap Sakura bingung. Ia menyadari apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Namun, ia tak mengerti keadaan yang sedang menimpa Haruno Sakura.

"Ah! Aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa Ino, Sai," ucap Sakura berpamitan meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

Sasukepun hanya menatap Ino dan Sai yang tak bisa melihatnya itu sekilas, dan mulai mengikuti Sakura lagi. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas di benak Sasuke, tapi ia rasa ia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ucap Ino kepada dirinya sendiri. Saipun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Ini semua salahku. Andai waktu itu aku bisa lebih tegas akan perasaank. Ia pasti tak akan seperti sekarang," tegun Sai mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_._

_Tapi, bukankah kemunafikan itu justru membawa manusia ke dalam penderitaan yang lain?_

_Mengapa semua yang kita lakukan selalu berakhir menjadi penderitaan?_

_._

**"Hey,"** ucap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala di lutut yang ia tekuk. Wajahnya sudah begitu kacau. Berbagai penderitaan hidupnya terukir jelas dalam tatapannya yang begitu kosong.

Apakah ini sudah menjadi akhirnya?

**"Kau baik-baik saja?" **lanjutnya lagi dan Sakura mulai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ino adalah sahabatku," ucap Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan isaknya, "dan Sai adalah mantanku."

–_**TESS!**_

Setetes bening itu pun lepas dari pertahanannya. Ia tentu tahu, seberusaha apapun ia menahannya, ia tak akan mungkin mampu menahan setiap perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti.

Sasukepun mulai mengarahkan tangannya lagi ke atas rambut Sakura. Tapi, tentu hal tersebut percuma, 'kan? Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tak bisa menyentuh apapun selain dirinya. Ia hanya menarik tangannya dan menatapnya dengan nanar. Mengepalnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal menjadi pilihan satu-satunya guna menahan luapan perasaan.

**"Sakura,"** ucap Sasuke lembut dan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan Sakura. Iapun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya walau ia tahu pasti akan gagal.

Tapi biarlah, yang penting Sakura bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukannya pada Sakura –lebih tepat memeluk angin.

"Dia," tegun Sakura dan Sasuke hanya membuka matanya, "dia benar-benar membenciku seperti aku membencinya."

Sasuke mulai membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya, ia mulai bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apalagi aura Sakura yang terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakurapun mulai bangun dan mendekati ujung dari atap itu.

**"Sa-sakura, jangan katakan...,"** ucap Sasuke agak terbata-bata seraya bangun dari duduknya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Aku harus menemuinya! Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya! Lagipula aku sudah muak berada di dunia ini," ucap Sakura yang mulai menghentikan isakannya walau air mata masih mengalir di matanya.

Sakura mulai membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya membelakangi tanah. Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kematiannya. Ia yakin, kali ini usahanya pasti berhasil. Sebentar lagi–

**"Sakura!"**

–_**BRUKK!**_

–ia mungkin akan menggapai hal yang selama ini ia cari, menemui sang penguasa seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini. Ataukah, ini menjadi awal dari pertobatannya?

_._

_Dan, bukankah kematian akan menjemput kita ke dalam kehidupan lainnya?_

_Meninggalkan semua yang kita benci, pun yang kita sukai_

_._

_Emerald _tersebut terbuka. Menampikan warna hijaunya yang begitu redup. Sejenak, beberapa cahaya keremangan mentakbiri manik tersebut. Hanya sejenak, amat sejenak.

_Apa aku sudah mati?_ pikir pemilik _emerald _tersebut.

Perlahan rasa sakit mulai menguasainya. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi bukti cukup bahwa ia masih hidup di dunia fana ini.

_Sial! Aku gagal lagi!_ pikirnya.

Iapun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke...," gumamnya kecil seraya mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Ia mengingatnya. Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat saat terjatuh sehingga benturan yang di rasakan oleh Sakura tidak begitu hebat.

Tapi bagaimana? Bukankah selama ini ia tak bisa menyentuh Sakura? Dan...

...mengapa?

"Auw...," rintih Sakura serasa menyentuh pelipis kanannya yang terasa nyeri. Iapun dapat merasakan perban yang terbalut di sekitar kepalanya. Ia mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Putih.

Bisa di pastikan ia memang berada di rumah sakit. Rumah Sakit keluarga Haruno, 'kah?.

Ia pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar.

Desain rumah sakit ini. Sudah bisa di pastikan adalah Rumah Sakit milik Haruno.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sosok pria berjas yang mendekatinya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang bermata sembab. Orangtua. Itulah bagaimana Sakura mengenalnya. Setidaknya, itu kalau mereka masih menganggapnya anak.

–_**PLAKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura hingga Sakura jadi menengok ke kanan. Sakura hanya menatap bingung seraya mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang terasa perih itu.

Seketika, suasana yang tercipta menjadi menegang. Bagaikan di _pause, _Sakura hanya terdiam kaku.

Ayahnya menamparnya? Kenapa?

Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sakura hanya menatap bingung terhadap tingkah aneh ayahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau nyaris membuatku mati karena takut!" ucap sang ayah di telinga Sakura yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ayahnya mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ayah mengkhawatirkanku?" ucap Sakura lirih. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya yang telah mencampakkannya selama ini mengkhawatirkannya?

"Tentu saja! Kau itu anakku, Sakura! Kau pikir aku ini apa hingga tidak mengkhawatirkan anak satu-satuku?" jawab sang ayah. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan punggungnya mulai membasah.

Eh? Ayah Sakura menangis? Setakut itukah? Selain itu, Sakura yang lebih pendek dari ayahnya itu di peluk di dada ayahnya sehingga Sakura dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung ayahnya yang cepat.

Tidak mungkin ini semua adalah kepura-puraan,'kan?

"Tapi... Tapi ayah selalu sibuk...," ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan air mata dan isakannya.

"Ya! Dan semua itu untukmu! Kau tahu?" balas Ayahnya dan Sakura merasa sangat terpukul. Selama ini ia hanya salah paham pada ayahnya yang melakukan segalanya untuk putrinya?

Perlahan, beberapa perasaan hangat menjuluri setiap lorong hatinya yang sepi.

Apa selama ini ia sudah salah?

"Maaf...," lirih Sakura mulai membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Maafkan semua sikapku..."

Sakura terisak-isak menyebutkan kata terakhirnya. Ia sungguh menyesal. Selama ini ia telah salah paham. Ini semua berkat'nya'. Mungkin, malaikat konyol itu tidak terlihat semenyebalkan biasanya. Jadi, di mana ia berada saat ini? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Dokter!" ucap seorang suster menghampiri ayah Sakura yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Pasien bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang kritis!" lanjut suster itu yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ayahnyapun langsung mengikuti suster itu meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya.

Sakura melemas dan terjatuh mendengar nama yang terlontar dari suster tersebut.

"Sakura!" ucap sang ibu berusaha menahan beban tubuh Sakura agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" lanjutnya dengan suara panik. Sakurapun hanya mengangkat perlahan kepalanya menatap sang ibu.

"Ibu, Sasuke Uchiha itu siapa? Dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura dengan agak lemas. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan seperti ini, 'kan?

"Ia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kau, Sakura. Kau lupa? Emm. Kalau ciri-cirinya. Ia punya rambut _emo _dengan gaya pantat ayam, 'kan? Ibu kurang bisa mengingatnya karena ibu hanya melihat sekilas sebelum tubuhnya dibalutkan perban," jawab sang ibu berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Tak salah lagi. Sakurapun langsung berlari ke arah ruangan yang sudah ia hafal letaknya.

Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu? Ia bahkan belum berterimakasih sama sekali! Padahal kalau saja saat ini Sakura mati, ia pasti belum berbaikan dengan keluarganya. Bahkan, mungkin ia akan masuk ke dalam neraka sebagai hukuman telah mencela Tuhan dan menghina hidup.

_Tuhan..._

_Tuhan... Kalau kau memang ada..._

_Maafkan aku... Aku mohon kabulkan doaku kali ini... Biarkan ia hidup..._

Sakura hanya mengulang-ulang doanya di benaknya. Ia tak henti- hentinya berdoa. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia berdoa pada Tuhan setelah kejadian saat ia mengira ia telah kehilangan orangtuanya.

_._

_Kalau ada keajaiban dalam hidup, bolehkah aku memintanya sedikit saat waktuku tiba?_

_Hanya sekedar untuk mempelajari lebih banyak tentang kehidupan yang diajarkan oleh-Nya?_

_Tentang bagaimana bersikap yang lebih baik?_

_._

2 jam Sakura menanti kabar. Ketika ayahnya keluar dari ruangan milik orang yang menyelamatkannya, Sakura langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa aba-aba dari sang ayah.

Ketika sudah sampai di dekat tempat tidur, langkah Sakura memelan.

"_**SAKURA!"**_

Sakura dapat merasakan kakinya yang mulai bergetar takut.

"_**KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH INI?!"**_

Ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya 2 kali.

Menyelamatkannya hingga ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh dalam lubang dosa.

"_**PERCAYALAH SAKURA! TUHAN SELALU BESERTAMU!"**_

Sakurapun terus mendekat. Wajahnyapun tersenyum saat menyadari orang yang terbalut itu sudah melepas balutannya. Sepertinya, sudah cukup lama Sakura tidak datang menjenguk orang ini.

"_**KAU HANYA BELUM MERASAKAN RENCANA-NYA YANG SEBENARNYA!"**_

Tidak salah lagi, wajahnya itu memang wajah milik Sasuke. Senyumnyapun makin mengembang saat menyadari sosok di depannya masih hidup

"_**BERHENTI! KUMOHON SAKURA! COBALAH BUKA MATAMU!"**_

Kaki Sakura terus bergetar hingga ia terjatuh... Iapun hanya menggenggam erat tangan pria di depannya, pria yang menyelamatkannya 2 kali.

"_**Tuhan selalu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan."**_

Pria yang bersama dengannya selama satu bulan sebagai sosok malaikat. Hingga Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya.

"_**Sakura, kau hanya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya."**_

"Hey, syukurlah kau tak apa. Aku bisa menyesal karena hutang budiku sama sekali belum lunas," ucap Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada orang di depannya.

"_**Kau tahu? Kau hanya kurang bersyukur. Kau beruntung Sakura."**_

Sakurapun merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya mulai bergerak. Iapun membuka matanya perlahan.

_**"Kau bodoh! Tuhan menyayangimu! Kau tahu? Tuhan menyayangi semua manusia!"**_

Tanpa di sadari bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi dari bola mata Sakura. Sungguh. Kalau diingat-ingat. Sakuralah yang salah. Ditambah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke saat itu begitu menusuk dadanya.

"_**Kumohon, tetaplah hidup... Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Sejak kita masih di bangku TK."**_

"Aku belum tahu perasaanku padamu, _baka! _Aku bahkan tak mengerti maksud kata terakhirmu! Apa kita pernah berteman ketika di TK dulu?" Sakura mulai menangis dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan kaku itu.

"Jangan menangis. Kau jelek kalau menangis kau tahu?" ucap sebuah suara. Sakurapun merasakan sesuatu yang membelainya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi.

Mungkin, ia memang diberikan keajaiban tak terbatas oleh sang penguasa.

"Halo. Apa kabar?" Ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

–dan, di sanalah mereka. Bertemu kembali sebagai sosok sepasang manusia yang berbahagia. Dengan sedikit keajaiban yang diturunkan oleh-Nya.

Dan, kisah ini akan terus berjalan. Menjadi satu bagian contoh dari kehidupan masa sekarang.

_**Kau tahu? Dalam kehidupan memang selalu ada penderitaan, Sakura.**_

_**Roda terus berputar. Itu yang tak bisa kita ingkari sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya**_

_**Memang, tak selamanya kita berada di puncak kebahagiaan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Namun, tak selamanya pula kita berada pada titik penderitaan, 'kan?**_

_**Lihatlah sisi positifnya, hal buruk selalu mendatangkan hal yang lebih baik.**_

_**Cobalah untuk memandang positif segalanya mulai sekarang.**_

_**Tuhan begitu adil terhadap kita semua, Ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Miracle completely Fin**_

A/N: Akhirnya selesai. Sebetulnya aku gak tahu apa ini sesuai dengan tema atau tidak. Ya, ini memang 'mungkin' lebih condong dalam satu agama. Sebagaimanapun, aku berusaha menciptakan (bahkan me-_remake _ulang) fic ini agar bisa nampak lebih universal. Apa aku berhasil? Atau tetap gagal?

Maksudku dalam cerita ini hanya untuk mendekatkan diri kita terhadap Tuhan kita masing-masing dengan cara kita masing-masing.

Yosh. Arigatou udah baca sampai titik ini!


End file.
